Si fueran dos
by xGeychou
Summary: Por casualidad el mundo de Oikawa y Kise se encuentra. KnB x HQ! (KiKasa&OiIwa)
**Notas del Fanfics:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Como ya se acabó la segunda temporada de HQ! Decidí hacer este fics, un crossover en donde personajes "similares" en ambas series se encuentran.

 **Si fueran dos iguales.**

Todos saben que Kasamatsu Yukio adoraba y era fiel seguidor del respeto. Ese día no era el menos común de todos pero si había algunos detalles que le empezaban perturbar al capitán de Kaijo.

Por ejemplo, se había levantado tarde para las prácticas. Eso no era lo raro sino que era domingo, era claro que no había entrenamiento. Lo segundo que pasó lo dejo con dudas, Kise y Moriyama estaban de lo más animados, **animando** al equipo de futbol de la escuela (que ese día si tenían práctica matutina). Quiero decir, ¿acaso Moriyama no era un mujeriego? ¿Qué hacia ahí y encima con su estúpido novio a lado? No es que fuera celoso, solo tenía curiosidad nada más que eso.

Lo tercero es que al momento de interceptarlos e intentar hablar Kise había corrido hacia un auto negro que lo llevo quien sabe a dónde, Kasamatsu se enojó porque ni siquiera había girado a verlo y fue a sacar respuestas a Moriyama antes de que se le llenara la cabeza de estupideces.

Luego de saber que Kise tenía una sesión de fotos en su trabajo de modelo, se fue, encontrándose con Kuroko en el camino quien le dijo que iba hacia la cancha grande de la ciudad que se supone estaría vacía ese día. Kasamatsu de lo más aburrido decidió seguirlo a mirar como su compañero se volvía gay de closet con los futbolistas.

Por otro lado, Iwaizumi estaba hecho una furia, el idiota de Basukawa lo había convencido esa mañana de ir a Tokio por unas cosas. La ciudad quedaba a tres horas en tren desde su pequeño pueblo.

"Vamos Iwa-chan, si no vamos de paseo de vez en cuando te quedaras como un viejo amargado, aunque ya lo eres ahora".

Simplemente acepto acompañarlo para que dejara de hablar egocéntricamente. Después de darle un codazo en el vientre y sacarlo a patadas de su habitación.

—Debí escaparme con Kindaichi mientras pude. —Susurro mientras se acomodaba en el incomodo sillón del tren. Aun tenia sueño y bostezaba de vez en cuando, aquello no fue desapercibido por Oikawa, quien puso cara de: "Estúpidos kouhais, quita novios".

— ¿Cómo que escapar Iwa-chan? —escupió mientras invadía el espacio personal de Iwaizumi. Él era el único que necesitaba recibir atención de Iwa-chan no los demás.

—Aléjate de mí Oikawa —le dio un manotazo en el rostro que le saco un quejido de niña al setter — ¿No lo sabías? Íbamos a tener una práctica amistosa con Karasuno en la tarde. —solo era un encuentro amistoso, nada de entrenamiento claro.

— ¡Nadie me dice nada y **yo** soy el capitán! —

Aun faltaba una hora para llegar. Iwaizumi se arrepentía de tener como amante a alguien tan infantil como lo era Tooru. Ojala nada perturbe su paz y comenzó a rezarle a dioses que no existían.

La última vez que fueron los dos juntos a un paseo (al bar), Tooru termino en ropa interior e Iwaizumi fue el único que tuvo que pagar las consecuencias, el no tenía la culpa de que Oikawa fuera tan estúpido como para dejarse drogar por unas mujeres y que le robaran todo y ropa.

—Si no te conociera de toda la vida, te hubiera mandado al quinto infierno.

La aventura apenas estaba empezando.

Ese día Kise tenía una sesión de fotos pero solo sería un par de horas, tenía planeado ir a casa de senpai para que le diera amor, solo un poco más y estaría en camino.

Alguien necesitaba bajarle la frustración de todo el mes, y que buen momento para hacerlo, era domingo hacia un lindo día, el sol irradiaba y hacerlo hasta el amanecer no era mala idea. Todo sería perfecto. Llevaba dinero para el motel, digo hotel de cinco estrellas con todo pagado.

El único problema como invitar a Kasamatsu y si quería ser el pasivo como la ultima vez y la última vez no le pregunto, solo la metió, después de hacerlo el mayor le agarro del cuello y le dijo:

"Te cortare el pajarito si vienes a joderme otra vez, Kise."

Una ola de escalofríos le recorrió toda la espalda tan solo pensar que su amiguito de abajo seria castrado y trago seco. Bueno solo le quedaba intentar o quedarse sin descendencia, lo más seguro era lo último.

—"Oh vamos, soy más alto, mas fuerte, lo puedo doblegar, además soy su novio" —sonrió para sí mismo muy confiado. — ¡Y que me pateen, Senpai en la cara no! — grito cubriéndose con ambas manos. Las personas de la compañía se detuvieron y lo miraron sorprendidos pero decidieron ignorar el griterío, eso pasaba frecuentemente y era mejor dejar tranquilo al modelo… por lo menos hasta que se calmase del todo.

Bien, solo tenía que pensar como seducir a senpai y hacer lo mismo de siempre, al final quizá el mayor declinaba y le dejaba hacer a Kise todo lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. O eso había funcionado ese día en que lo hicieron. Aunque debo decir que solo tuvieron relaciones sexuales una vez, no fue tan malo de hecho. Si cuentas con tirarte a tu amado en un baño público… eso no es tan romántico que digamos, por eso el rubio quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, vamos que era todo un romántico en este tipo de casos. Quería llevarlo de paseo, a un restaurante luego al motel, digo hotel y todos felices. Solo necesitaba confianza.

—No puede ser tan malo Kise, hay que tener valor y yo tengo mucho… ¡MIEDO!—

O tal vez no.

Oikawa Tooru, era virgen y tenía un ego muy grande, tan grande que le impedía dar el paso hacia la lujuria. Debería decir que no era ni romántico ni muy sentimental, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y que su primera vez fuera con Iwa-chan, por eso llevaba a su mejor amigo a Tokio, había ahorrado dinero y planeado esa "cita" solo para los dos durante meses y había llegado el momento de dejar salir su libido, digo su amor.

La verdad no sabía si su acompañante tenia los mismos deseos que él, pero nadie le quitaría la maravillosa idea de estrenar al mini Oikawa en su mejor amigo y actual "amante" si se podía decir así. Había estudiado mucho sobre el sexo entre hombres y esas cosas, hasta traía lubricante en el bolso.

Lo que si estaba cien por ciento seguro era que él jamás de los jamases seria el pasivo, por favor, Oikawa Tooru era todo un semental domina chicas y no sería la mujer de nadie.

—Iwa-chan, ¿quieres ser mi mujer? —

Hajime escupió el café que estaba tomando en la cara de Tooru, quien se quejó por lo caliente que estaba y abrió la ventana que tenia a lado para que le soplara el aire.

— ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO OIKAWA?! —Le empezó a patear para que se cayera del tren. Y el otro se sostenía del marco gritando que se calmara. Los empleados del tren tuvieron que detenerlo para que no ocurriera un desastre.

"Genial" pensó el setter con sarcasmo "Creo que empecé un poquito mal, quizá debería decirle más directamente cuando estemos en Tokio". Sonrió para sí mismo limpiándose el rostro con un paño mientras Iwaizumi estaba rojo mirándolo con ganas de tirarlo delante del tren y que lo pisara.

En fin, pasaban de las diez, Kasamatsu estaba en la cancha con Kuroko y los demás de Seirin además de otros jugadores de otros equipos alrededor, pero al parecer nadie jugaría baloncesto ahí porque un grupo de jóvenes se habían adueñado de la cancha volviéndola una de vóley. Se supone que ellos estarían en la cancha por la tarde.

Oikawa decidió llevar a Iwaizumi a un centro de comida primero. No se esperaba encontrar en el camino a los de Karasuno, ni a sus compañeros además de otros equipos que no quería mencionar.

— ¡El Gran Rey! —apunto Hinata mientras todos se giraban a mirar a la pareja cerca de la cancha.

Tooru quería que se lo tragase la tierra, todo lo que tenía planeado podía irse por la borda. Hasta Shiratorizawa estaba ahí, ¿Cómo era posible? Debía ser el peor día de su vida.

—Creí que vendrían por la tarde… —susurro Hajime, él sabía sobre esta reunión pero no quería que Oikawa se encontrara con Kageyama y menos con Ushikawa. Se iba a armar un teatro de telenovela barata si se encontraba con ellos y no estaba de humor para soportar algo así.

Kise después de terminar la sesión de fotos se fue a la casa de senpai, pero le dijeron que no estaba y por ahí se encontró a Kagami quien le dijo que quizá estaría en la cancha de básquetbol ya que había un encuentro amistoso con los demás equipos. A la lejanía pudo ver a su amado Kasamatsu, estaba algo moreno ¿Qué raro? Pero eso no tenía importancia cuando el amor te llama.

— ¡Senpai! —grito todo efusivo y se lanzo a abrazarlo tirándolo al suelo. Todos los miraron y abrieron sus ojos grandes, porque Kasamatsu Yukio estaba del otro lado y el que Kise había abrazado era otra persona.

— ¡Santo cielo! —grito Oikawa totalmente impactado tratando de quitar al rubio teñido de encima de su novio. — ¡Ni yo puedo hacer eso! —se quejo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ÉL ES MI NOVIO. —se defendió Kise sin soltar a Iwaizumi quien entre confundido y totalmente enojado trataba de tragar esas palabras y procesarlas en su cabeza.

"Tranquilo Iwaizumi, tranquilo" pensó cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

— ¡IWA-CHAN! ¿ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON ESTE CARA BONITA? ¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO! —dramatizo Oikawa mientras los demás observaban. — ¿QUÉ TIENE ESE QUE NO TENGA YO? MI CABELLO ES NATURAL. —El rubio protesto diciendo que no se teñía, él solo iba al spa.

—Cof, Cof, Kise, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Kasamatsu detrás de él como un aura oscura se apoderaba del lugar poco a poco con llamas y todo.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso y nadie decía nada. Silencio total. Quizá Hanamiya se puso a tirar una risotada pero Teppei le miro feo y Hyuuga le miro feo a Teppei, Riko solo suspiraba por lo homosexual que era Tokio hoy en día.

— ¡Oh! —soltó Oikawa dejando de lado todo su drama y acercándose a Kasamatsu mientras lo miraba de un lado a otro como una mosca. — ¡Otro Iwa-chan! —totalmente asombrado se puso a olerlo. Kise quien se puso a temblar, se dio la vuelta y miro como el otro tipo invadía el espacio personal y toqueteaba a su **SENPAI.**

— ¡Oye no toques a Kasamatsucchi! — al instante de decir eso, se tapo la boca totalmente asustado por lo que acababa de decir. —Digo, no toques a senpai. — se corrigió antes de que lo mataran a patadas.

— ¿Ah? Tú empezaste a tocar a mi Iwa-chan, y aun lo haces. — dijo algo amanerado. —Pero debo decir que mi Iwa-chan es mucho más lindo. —Le saco la lengua.

En eso Kasamatsu le dio un balonazo de básquet al setter para que lo soltara. Iwaizumi le dio un cabezazo a Kise y los dos idiotas se quedaron desmayados.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el "pff" de Hinata y como Karasuno trataba de lidiar con un Kageyama enojado. Yachi estaba de lo más feliz, no todos los días vez una escena BL (aunque lo homo lo vivía a diario en su escuela).

—Disculpa por lo que hizo este imbécil —se disculpó Kasamatsu por Kise mientras sonreía amable.

—No te preocupes, creo que este idiota te hizo sentir algo incomodo, perdón por eso. —Iwaizumi respondió la sonrisa como se llevaba a rastras a Oikawa por el suelo y Kasamatsu dejaba ahí tirado a Kise mientras se iba para seguir mirando el partido de vóley junto a los demás.

Después de 10 minutos, Kise despertó gritando "HAY DOS SENPAIS" y Kuroko le dijo que no era así, que se había confundido mientras Kagami se reía a carcajadas.

Oikawa que seguía tirado en el suelo se levanto asustado mirando a su equipo ahí esperando su turno para jugar. Aunque no llevaban ropa deportiva, traían un cambio ligero eso les permitiría jugar sin problemas.

— ¿Acaso tuve una pesadilla? —

—Yo no puedo creer que haya más resbaladizos como tú —dijo Iwaizumi refiriéndose a Kise mientras se frotaba la sien totalmente frustrado.

— ¡HAY DOS IWA-CHANS! —grito asustado Oikawa.

—Ya cállate Basukawa— suspiro.

Tooru pensó que **si fueran dos iguales** a Iwa-chan se sentiría más amado, lleno de atenciones, pero estaba muy feliz así, solo con uno claro. El otro Iwa-chan lanzaba más fuerte los balones. Daba gracias que el suyo no fuera así y menos que fueran jugadores de básquet. Sentía que su cerebro se descolocaba de vez en cuando por semejante golpe. Mejor no pensarlo más.

— ¡Que cruel Iwa-chan! —chillo.

Al otro lado de la cancha…

Mientras el rubio se ponía con los demás, tratando de buscar entre los espectadores (que eran todos entre basquetbolistas y jugadores de vóley), vio a Kasamatsu sentado con los de su equipo mirando el partido que se estaba ejecutando, todos súper atentos. No sabían mucho de ese deporte después de todo.

Kise bufo y puso una cara infantil.

—Senpai es mucho más lindo — susurro para sí. —Ya se lo diré a ese cabello de lodo-engreído.

Pero seguro no le importaría **si fueran dos iguales** a Kasamatsu. Dos senpai necesitados de mucho amor. No era tan malo después de todo.

Debería admitir que el otro senpai si golpeaba fuerte, sentía que su nariz se había roto con semejante cabezazo.

— ¡Senpai, ¿Cómo pudo dejarme tirado?! —se quejó Kise mientras se sentaba a su lado y sus compañeros se reían.

De lo que si estaba seguro tanto Oikawa como Kise, era que no querían perder y menos tener un "novio más" los golpes no son suaves después de todo y que te den una dosis doble de ello era como suicidarse.

Parecía que ese día iba a ser algo fuera de lo normal.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
